A Glass of Warm Ed
"A Glass of Warm Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 1 and the 23rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed disrupts the Cul-de-Sac with his sleepwalking by stealing and subsequently eating everybody's food. Plot It's nighttime and Edd is sleeping tight until he hears some noises and thinks its a robber in his house. Grabbing Jim for protection, he heads downstairs and into the kitchen to see nobody is there. But when opening the one of the fridge compartments, Ed pops out, albeit with a rather swollen belly. Relieved to see it's just Ed, Edd questions what he's doing with all the food. However Ed is too busy eating Edd's food. When Ed approaches Edd, Edd brandishes his cactus claiming "Don't make me use this!". Ed however then takes a bite of Jim and eats the part he bit off. Ed then walks out of the house through Edd's window with Edd calling out for Ed to stop, but Ed doesn't listen and continues walking off. Edd decides that he must get Eddy's help. After Ed leaves, Edd goes to Eddy's house to wake up Eddy and telling him Ed is sleepwalking and eating at the same time. Eddy thinks it's no big deal until he realizes Ed has eaten his food too. Humored by this, Eddy and Edd follow after Ed. It then goes to Nazz's bedroom where Nazz is shown wearing a face mask and two cucumbers on her eyes while she is sleeping. Ed then takes the cucumber on Nazz's left eye and eats it while also taking away Nazz's food. Edd and Eddy peek out from the side of the back door. Ed is then shown breaking down the door with a fridge in his hands, swallowing all the food in the refrigerator whole as he continues to sleepwalk, causing Eddy to laugh hysterically at the sight while Edd shushes him. Ed is then shown sleepwalking into Jimmy's house with Edd and Eddy noticing what is going on through a window. Ed is then shown opening a fridge while also scarfing down the food in it. Edd is concerned that Ed might wake Jimmy. However Eddy is enjoying all of this and wants him to have a seat and watch what is going on as if it were a movie. Eddy eats some popcorn and Edd asks, "Are you going to share those?" Ed then eats the piles of food he was holding. He then takes a slice of bread and sniffs it. He then tosses the bread into the air and eats it. Edd notices that was pretty good and Eddy notes he doesn't know where he puts it all, but then Eddy sees that Ed is not in the kitchen and wonders where did he go. Jimmy is then shown sleeping in his bed. Jimmy then wakes up due to the hideous odor in the air. A shadow then approaches Jimmy and Jimmy takes his sleeping mask off and wonders if the shadow is Santa Claus. Edd and Eddy are then shown investigating the kitchen wondering where Ed is when they hear a cry for help. They then head to Jimmy's room and open the door to find Jimmy's in Ed's mouth with Jimmy trying to struggle out while also being disgusted that saliva is on him. Edd and Eddy are so shocked that they close the door. Eddy notes it is a good thing that he is man of the world while Edd notes that he is terrified beyond rational thought. Eddy opens the door again only to find Jimmy not in Ed's mouth and shivering while also being covered in saliva. Eddy guesses that Ed must have spat Jimmy back out. Edd is relieved, but Eddy says they should get going as he doesn't want to miss Ed getting heartburn. Edd and Eddy are then shown following the piles of food scraps that Ed left behind. Edd then notes that sleepwalking and stealing people's food is one thing, but littering is another. They then see a sausage line going through Ed's window, but Eddy grabs it, however he gets pulled into Ed's room. Edd then comes in telling Eddy to be careful. Eddy then finds a chicken under the couch noting "Finders Keepers!". Edd then points out to Eddy that he found Ed. Ed is then shown sleeping while also having piles of foods around him. Eddy laughs at the sight of Ed sleeping on the food. Edd says Ed looks quite content among the food. "Yeah, like a beached whale," says Eddy. Edd and Eddy wake him up and tell him what he had done in his sleep. Edd and Eddy then sleep over at his house to monitor him. Soon, Ed starts sleepwalking again and goes to other houses getting even more food. They disturb Sarah a little, but she doesn't find out what's going on. "Ed, shut up!" she screams, slamming a toy duck against the floor. Ed walks off and starts eating an apple from a tree, only to fall and grab a pair of woman's underwear hanging from a clothes line with his teeth. The clothes line sends Ed flying and the underwear blows up like a balloon and Ed floats away. Seeing this, Eddy laughs and says, "Oh, that big lug's crackin' me up!" Edd comes up with a plan and by using the odor from Ed's shoes they lure him back to his place. However, he cannot fit through the window because of all the food he ate and is immobilized for the time being. "We got him right where we want him," Eddy says. In the morning, Jimmy crawls out from under the bed he was hiding under and discovers all of his food is missing. His stomach growls, hungry. Then he hears Eddy saying through a megaphone, "Fresh food! Cheap prices! Get your groceries at Ed's Mart!" When Jimmy leaves the house, he sees that all the kids are starving because they don't have any food to consume. The Eds start up the scam Ed's Mart, providing food for the starving kids, from Ed's body that he must've ingested. Thankfully, none ask of where their food had gone. Jonny asks for some Chunky Puffs and Eddy goes to the inventory (AKA Ed) to find them. Jonny gets his Chunky Puffs, commenting on how much he loves them. Ed asks Jonny, "Would you like milk with that?" Eddy agrees saying to Edd, "Can't have cereal without milk." Edd pauses, then makes a disgusted groan and cringes. End of episode. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': terrified "Oh dear, an intruder, eating all the food out of my refrigerator - IN BARE FEET! - so unsanitary!" ---- *'Edd': Ed "D-don't make me use this!" up Jim takes a bite out of the cactus Edd: "You ate Jim! Ed, cacti have feelings just like you-" gasps walks past Edd, carrying all of his food Edd: "Hold it right there, Mister Ed! Stop! Where are you going with my food?! Ed, they'll spoil!" grabs Jim from Edd's hands and climbs out the window Edd: "Ed, come back here! And close this refrigerator door!" ---- *'Eddy': Ed exiting his house with his arms full of food "What's he doing with all my food?" Edd: frantic "Ed is like a swarm of locusts ready to purge the cul-de-sac and all its good people of their food!" Eddy: unmoved "Y'know, you scare me when you talk like that. Let's go see what big Ed's up to." ---- *'Jimmy': "Egads, what is that hideous odor? Santa?" Edd: "Do you think Ed swallowed himself?" and Eddy hear Jimmy's cries for help and rush upstairs to find Ed with Jimmy, trying to wiggle free, in his mouth Jimmy: "Saliva! Yuck! Germs!" Eddy: the door shut "Good thing I'm a man of the world." Edd: "I'm terrified beyond rational thought. I can't look!" reopens the door to see Jimmy standing in the middle of the room, shaking and dripping with saliva Eddy: "He spit Jimmy back out." Edd: relieved "Whew!" Eddy: "Let's go! I don't wanna miss Ed getting heartburn!" ---- *'Edd': "I hope he doesn't wake Jimmy. This is not good." Eddy: "This is rich, Double D! Have a seat, front-row center to the greatest show on Earth!" takes out a bag of popcorn and stuffs some in his mouth Edd: on Ed's sleepwalking issue topic "Are you gonna share those?" ---- *'Edd': "That was very good." Eddy: "I can't figure out where he's putting it all." that Ed has vanished "Where'd he go?" ---- *'Ed': being woken up by Eddy "Hi guys!" Edd: Jim; the top of which was eaten by Ed earlier "Ed, did you know that you walk in your sleep and that you have consumed all the food within a 5 block radius of your bed?" Ed: "Not only that, but it feels as though I consumed all the food within a 5 block radius of my bed. Jim Oh, Jim got a haircut." ---- *'Eddy': a megaphone "Fresh food! Cheap prices! Get your groceries at Ed's Mart!" Jonny: "Hurry, Plank, we need to fill that tummy! stomach growls Aww, and mine too!" Eddy: "We've got all your favorite food here at Ed's Mart! Get it while it's hot, folks! No one can beat our prices at Ed's Mart! All your favorite food here Edd's ear AT ED'S MART! rises up to the counter Good morning Jonny-Boy. What can I get ya?" Jonny: "Eddy, you wouldn't happen to have-" Eddy: what Jonny is looking for "-your Chunky Puffs? I mean your favorite, Chunky Puffs, sure! That'll be 50 cents." Edd: "He's, uh just checking our inventory, and uh will be back momentarily." Eddy: through Ed's stomach "Chunky Puffs, Chunky Puffs, Chunky Puffs. Hmm, nope. Oop, that ain't it. the Chunky Puffs Ah-ha! Here we go! the box out of Ed ''Here you go, Jonny." '''Jonny': hands the box to Jonny "I love Chunky Puffs." Ed: Jonny "Would you like milk with that?" Eddy: "Can't eat cereal without milk!" Edd: points at his mouth and makes gagging noises. Foods and Things Ed Eats #A full jar of pickles, including drinking the pickle juice. (Oddly, he leaves the only pickle in his hand alone.) #Several sausages that appear in his mouth throughout the episode. #The top of Jim the cactus ("You ate Jim!") #Most of Edd's and Eddy's food #A cucumber slice (that may have been covered in eucalypti sap), that was covering one of Nazz's eyes. #Everything in Nazz's fridge #A pie belonging to Jimmy's family #All the milk in Jimmy's fridge #All of Jimmy's cookies #A slice of bread from Jimmy's house. #Jimmy (he spits him out when door opens again) #A full box of Econo Bran muffins #Jonny's Chunky Puffs (including the box containing it) #An apple from the tree outside his house *Note: The food Ed took from Edd and Eddy's houses may not have all been eaten, as his closet was shown to be completely filled with food, and he was only seen taking all of Eddy's food, unlike Edd, whose food was mostly devoured before being taken. He may also have eaten other things that were not shown. Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time Ed is shown sleepwalking. The second time is in the episode "Run for your Ed". *Ed sleeps in pajamas in this episode, while in other episodes, he sleeps in his underwear. *In the opening scene of the episode, Edd and his curtains are the only things colored differently from the rest of the room. *Before Ed eats Jim, he is holding a pickle and a jar. They disappear in the shot when he eats Jim. He probably dropped or ate them. *When Edd and Eddy sleep over at Ed's House, they bind him to the bed with four ropes. When Ed begins sleepwalking again and busts out of the house, there are only three ropes holding him to the bed, but it is possible that one of the ropes snapped as Ed walked out. *This is one of about only three episodes set mostly at night. The others are "To Sir with Ed" and "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed". *While Ed walks out of Edd's kitchen, he has a bottle of mustard in his mouth. After he climbs out of Edd's window and hops over the fence, he then has a ham in his mouth, unless Ed swallowed the bottle of mustard and he already had ham in his mouth. *When Edd hangs the sign for Eds-Mart, it turns out that he's hanging it in front of the "En-O-Gee Drinks" sign from the episode "Over Your Ed". *This episode is one of the first episodes where the Eds' scams actually succeed. In most episodes shown the scam always fails somehow. *The glass of milk on the title card has an eyebrow and eyes that resembles Ed's. *In the scene where Sarah is yelling at Ed from upstairs, her bed is smaller. In later episodes, it's bigger. *Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz don't have one line to speak in this entire episode (Nazz was only snoring in bed, while near the end of the episode, Rolf, Kevin and Nazz were all groaning from hunger). *As Ed is being pulled by Edd and Eddy through his window, his belly seems to have increased in size, as his belly was not capable of increasing to the size that it is at the end of the episode without some serious stretching, and even then it wouldn't be that thick. *Ed having Jimmy in his mouth while Jimmy is screaming and having his legs shaking is a reference to the 1986 film Little Shop of Horrors, a movie & musical which focuses on a man-eating plant (Its name was Audrey II) from outer space. Victims being eaten alive by the plant shook their legs and screamed like Jimmy. *Edd reveals his dislike for people on bare feet, as he expresses it while watching Ed ransack his refrigerator. *This is the first episode Santa Claus is mentioned (by Jimmy to be precise). The second episode was in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" and the third episode was in "Fa-La-La-La-Ed". He finally appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *The hats the Eds wear are very reminiscent of hats worn by Busboys in 1950's American diners. *This episode was included in one of the GameBoy Advance Video cartridges entitled 'Cartoon Network Collection Premium Edition'. *Kevin and Rolf's houses were never seen being robbed by Ed, but they were moaning for food at the end of the episode. It is possible that they were robbed off-screen. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd said it's difficult for him to sleep in an unlabeled environment, but in this episode when he sleeps in Ed's room with Ed and Eddy, he slept fine with no problem. Though it may be possible that his behavior changed over time. *13th time the Kankers don't appear. *This episode marks the first appearance of Nazz's bedroom. *There are a couple of pieces of relaxing piano music that plays whenever Ed is sleepwalking. This may be a parody of various piano CDs sold at stores to help people with chronic insomnia go to sleep. *As all the kids headed to Ed's Mart, the way they walked and groaned were like zombies. *In this episode, Edd is shown sleeping with his regular hat on, however in "Too Smart for His Own Ed" he is seen sleeping with a polka dotted hat similar to his regular one. *When Edd went downstairs to check the kitchen, his kitchen is on the right of the stairs. However, in other episodes, his kitchen is on the left of the stairs. *When Eddy says, "No one can beat our prices at Ed's Mart!", his tongue is blue instead of yellow. *After Eddy notices Ed stealing his food, Eddy breaks the fourth wall by looking directly at the camera in disbelief as Edd said that "Ed is like a swarm of locus ready to purge the Cul-de-Sac and all its good people of their food". *After Jimmy says that his tummy needs food, he is briefly seen with two mouths. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h17m36s204.png|Edd sleeping. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h19m54s66.png|"Eating all the food out of my refrigerator…" Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h20m19s64.png|"IN BARE FEET! So unsanitary!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h21m03s238.png|"I've got a cactus!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h23m03s140.png|Double D looks funny seeing Ed popping out of his refrigerator. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h25m53s70.png|Edd taking all of Eddy's food. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h27m23s199.png|Nazz's bedroom. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h31m53s79.png|Ed's encore. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h33m02s14.png|Jimmy's kitchen after Ed went through it. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h34m03s105.png|"SALIVA! YUCK! GERMS!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-21-12h17m33s96.png|Econo Bran Muffins. Weird Eddy.jpg|Eddy looks weird. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h38m10s243.png|"Ed seems quite content among all that food." Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h55m06s192.png|"Wake up, Goldilocks!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h56m09s63.png|"Jim got a haircut." Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h56m45s167.png|"Oh no! Jimmy don't tell Sarah!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h58m17s48.png|"ED, SHUT UP!!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h59m31s23.png|A silhouette of Ed. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-12h03m16s180.png|A goof where Jimmy is shown with two mouths. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-12h04m25s143.png|Ed's Mart over En-O-Gee Drinks. Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-12h06m46s22.png|The "Grosrys." Video See Also *Ed's Mart Glass of Warm Ed Glass of Warm Ed